Timing Is Everything
by Scifan
Summary: This story begins after Tabula Rasa ends.


Timing Is Everything

John is in an infirmary bed in the mess hall, recovering from the virus that swept through Atlantis and caused everyone to have amnesia. Ronon and Teyla are there when he wakes up. Teyla informs him that there were some causalities and John shows concern for McKay when he doesn't see him. Teyla tells him that he is fine, but he was with Katie and waiting for her to wake up. John nods his head to show he understands whey Rodney wasn't there. He then turns his gaze to Ronon.

"Did you shoot me? It's a little fuzzy, but I swear you shot me," John asks Ronon with a confused look.

Ronon smiles, "I'm going to tell Dr. Keller that you're awake and to see if Katie is up yet."

John furrows his eyebrows, " You didn't answer my question Ronon!"

Teyla is still looking in the direction of Ronon's retreat and she hangs her head slightly. John notices and gently places his hand on her arm. She raises her hand and begins to wipe from under her eyes.

"Teyla? Are you crying?" John asks.

Teyla finishes wiping her eyes and clears her throat. She tries to show a brave face, but John can see right through her.

"It's just been a stressful couple of days," she tries to say convincingly.

"And… Come on, what else? I can see something is obviously bothering you," John encourages. A worried look comes across his face. "I didn't do any thing to hurt you, did I? I mean… I know I gave Lorne those orders to gather everyone, but if I did…"

Teyla quickly interrupts him, "No! No, you didn't do anything wrong. Actually, we were both so busy that we hardly saw each other." She gives a deep sigh, "It was just so hard too see you and everyone else slowly slip away from us. And that you could have… everyone could have died." A single tear slips down her face. "You have all become very important to my life and…"

John holds her hand and gently squeezes it, "Well, you're not gonna get rid of me or anyone else that easily." He gives her a wink and she smiles back.

Ronon gets to the infirmary and see Dr. Keller. He tells her that John is awake and Rodney over hears him. He leaves Katie's side to talk to him.

"Hey. I heard you say that Sheppard is up," Rodney says with some exhaustion in his tone.

"Yeah, he just got up. Teyla is with him right now. How's Katie?" Ronon asks.

"Oh, good! She just woke up too," Rodney answers with excitement. "Maybe I should tell her that I'd be right back and go see Sheppard."

"No, it's ok. He'll understand. Stay with Katie, she needs you now," suggests Ronon. Rodney nods in agreement and returns to Katie's bedside.

Ronon walks by Keller and gives her a gentle hand on her shoulder. He tells her that she did a good job and she returns the compliment. They give each other a smile and she returns to her work, while Ronon leaves the infirmary.

John motions Teyla to come in closer so he can talk to her more privately. He places her hand between his.

"I want you to know that it was pretty scary to feel everything slip away, but one of the things I was afraid of losing the most was my memories of you," he says softly.

He can see how touched she is by the look on her face. He raises a hand to cup her cheek and gently strokes it with his thumb. He was about to continue talking, but Ronon shows up.

Ronon clears his throat, "Am I interrupting any thing?"

"Well, actually…" John starts.

Teyla places a hand on his chest to stop him, "No. You are not interrupting. Now that I know John is awake I really should try to get some rest." She stands up and continues to talk to Ronon. "How is Katie?"

"She's fine. I told Rodney to stay with her and come see Sheppard later," he answers.

Teyla smiles grandly, "Oh, good. I'm glad she is doing better." She turns to John, still smiling. "We will continue our discussion later."

Ronon wait 'til she leaves and gets next to John.

"You couldn't been gone longer?" John grumbles.

Ronon gives him a mischievous grin, "Well, if I knew you were going to be this slow in talking, I would've." Ronon begins to walk away and starts laughing. "Next time I'll be gone the whole day. You may need it."

John contorts his face, "Oh, nice. First you shoo_t_ me… _again_, I'm remember a little more now, and now this."

Ronon stops before leaving and give the biggest smile, "Anything for my buddy."

Before John can respond, he turns and leaves. John just shakes his head slowly, closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

The end.


End file.
